


Touched

by PrincessSunset



Series: Reveal Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Sweet summer child, ladybug knows, marinette knows, oh adrien, shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunset/pseuds/PrincessSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It clicked. She turned around, awestruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widen as it clicked. Everything between them was near identical. The only difference being his messy hair compared to the neatly combed other, and his wild personality compared to his reserved self. She turned around, tears welling up.

"Adrien...?"

The black cat was taken aback, startled into an incoherent mess. He went red, scrambling for words to say but not finding any. Marinette simply walked up to him with a kind smile and cupped his face, eyes full of emotion.

"No one touches shoulders quite like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sin.


End file.
